Spam is a well known and studied problem in the context of email. Accurate solutions detect and block millions of emails daily. This results in a minimal amount of spam reaching customer's inboxes, despite studies estimating that 90% of the daily electronic mail traversing the internet is spam. Short message service (SMS) spam, despite having been an issue for years, is currently one of the main problems that cellular networks face. Millions of illegitimate text messages are transmitted on cellular networks daily, taking over resources that could otherwise be allocated to customers for legitimate purposes, such as for enhancing service experience. Large loads of SMS messages are also known to cause saturation problems at wireless links between Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and third-generation (3G) networks. In parallel, SMS spam results in unwanted bill charges for some users and leads to customer dissatisfaction. Further, mobile SMS spam is only forecasted to increase at a great rate. Unfortunately, current SMS detection solutions have been unable to effectively dissuade or curtail spammers from their messaging campaigns.